konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7
The First Fight is the 7th chapter of Makoto Raiku's Konjiki no Gash!! Overview Plot It’s a cloudy afternoon at the end of the school day, the day after Gash and Kiyomaro’s battle against Reycom and Hosokawa. Suzume and Mariko are carrying a box for choir and on their way to the music room when Kiyomaro walks by. Suzume stops to wave at him, leaving Mariko to carry the box all by herself, but Kiyomaro doesn’t really acknowledge her and keeps walking. On his walk home, Kiyomaro is thinking about yesterday’s battle. On the one hand, he and Gash had won, but on the other, Gash had now become aware of his own power. In a flashback of the end of yesterday’s battle, Gash connects the dots of the past days’ events and asks Kiyomaro about it all. At first, Gash had thought Kiyomaro was doing some fancy trick to make the lightning bolts, but he asks Kiyomaro if it’s actually him that shoots the lightning. Kiyomaro admits this to be true, and Gash doesn’t take it too well and calls himself a monster. The flashback ends, and Kiyomaro thinks about how to cheer up Gash, as Gash has been very quiet, having lost his cheery outlook since the battle. Kiyomaro spots Gash atop a tall clock in the park’s playground and assumes Gash intends to jump off. Kiyomaro yells for him to not jump, but then Gash shouts to the sky for lightning to come forth. No lightning occurs, and the kids waiting on the ground are disappointed and call Gash a liar. Gash swears by his powers, but Kiyomaro interrupts him by hitting him in the head. Gash is happy to see Kiyomaro so that he can ask how he shoots lightning, but Kiyomaro instead yells at Gash because he was worried. Gash dismisses his concern, insisting that because he can shoot lightning from his mouth, that makes him better than the other kids. Kiyomaro exclaims that one wrong move can get someone seriously hurt. It starts to rain as the two just stare at each other. Gash yells that it’s his own choice whether or not he brag about his powers, and he tells Kiyomaro to go away and that he never wants to see him again. Kiyomaro returns the sentiment saying he was worried for nothing and leaves. The other kids are still disappointed and leave the park since it’s now raining. Gash is all by himself when a puppy approaches him, and Gash asks the puppy if it’s all alone, too. Gash starts crying; he says he’s all alone, and asks what’s wrong with him being better than the other kids, because it’s better than him being a monster. Meanwhile, Kiyomaro has made it home and is still mad about what Gash said. Just then, the doorbell rings and Kiyomaro goes to answer the door, saying it better not be a salesperson. At his door is a woman with a black book just like Gash and Reycom’s, and beside her is a creepy kid. The woman tells Kiyomaro that they’re only here to talk with him, and invites herself inside. It’s still raining, and Gash is badmouthing Kiyomaro to the dog as they walk back to Kiyomaro’s house, with Gash planning for the two of them to take over Kiyomaro’s room. Inside the door, Gash sees two pairs of shoes unfamiliar to him and he wonders who else is in the house. Upstairs in Kiyomaro’s room, the woman has learned that Gash is suffering from amnesia, and Kiyomaro wonders how much she knows about what’s going on. She decides to tell Kiyomaro everything because she hopes that in doing so, he’ll just hand over the book. The woman begins, saying that Gash is one of the demon children who have entered the human world. Gash, right outside Kiyomaro’s room, overhears all of this. Features Characters by Appearance * Gash Bell * Suzume Mizuno * Mariko * Kiyomaro Takamine * Reycom (Flashback) * Hosokawa (Flashback) * Naomi * Gofrey * Brago * Sherie Belmondo Locations Spells VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences Navigation